Mi pequeña murjercita
by geraldCullenBlack
Summary: Gracias a unos extraños polvos que caen sobre Tigresa hacen que el palacio se vuelva un caos. Nadie los preparo para lo que estaban viviendo en estos momentos. ¿Como podrían sobrevivir a esto?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los que lean este primer capítulo.

Aquí esta una loca idea que surgió mientras platicaba con una de mis amigas en facebook, todos la conocen como **Black Rose -IMZ**, girl gracias por darme la idea, sabes que te amo demasiado y eres mi lado perverso.

Por cierto dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias y no olviden pasar por mis otras historias. Recuerden que adoro sus comentarios y sugerencias, eso me motiva a escribir cada día más rápido y hacer un excelente capitulo mejor que el anterior.

Kung Fu Panda pertenece a la franquicia de Dreamworks y Jennifer Yuh

* * *

Se sentían preparados y emocionados, habían planeado su próxima broma que según ellos "superaba todas las anteriores de la semana" aunque claro, primero tenían que recuperar lo que necesitaban para que su broma maestra de la semana se llevara a cabo. Ahora se encontraban en una habitación donde el maestro Shifu confinaba sus objetos cuando estaban castigados, estaban tratando de recuperar unos polvos pica picas y una sustancia de dudosa procedencia.

"Vamos Mantis, apúrate que en cualquier momento puede venir el maestro Shifu." Susurró Mono vigilando desde la puerta mientras que Mantis se encontraba brincando de un lado a otro tratando de localizar el dichoso polvo que era lo único que le faltaba.

"Ya voy, ahora si se esforzó el maestro en esconderlo demasiado bien." Le contestó mientras revisaba las últimas repisas que le faltaban. "¡Lo encontré!"

"¡Apúrate que escucho que alguien viene!" Susurró Mono mientras escuchaba los pasos cada vez más cerca.

Mantis volteó para coger la bolsita con el polvo pica pica, pero no recordaba de qué color era ¿la roja o la anaranjada? No le importo en lo más mínimo y tomo la que estaba más cerca antes de subirse en el hombro del simio y salir de ahí como el alma que se lleva el diablo.

_¿Que tenían de diferente? _Pensó el insecto, ambas contenían lo mismo después de todo. ¿Que podría pasar?

Pudieron continuar continuando festejando su victoria mirando el botín y riéndose entre dientes de no ser porque se toparon con el resto de sus amigos y compañeros, tratando de no golpearse contra ellos tropezaron ligeramente pero eso fue suficiente para tirar el polvo que tenía Mantis en su bolsita ensuciando a Tigresa de pies a cabeza.

"¡Oye! ¿Pero que...?"

"Lo sentimos mucho Tigresa, no era nuestra intención." Dijeron los dos rápidamente tratando de evitar una golpiza de la más radical de todos.

"Ugh, da igual." Contestó la felina mientras se sacudía el polvo que le había caído encima. "Iré a darme un baño a quitarme esto. "Y les lanzó una mirada que les heló a los dos la sangre, sabía que se los usaría como saco de entrenamiento mañana.

"Fue un gusto conocerlos chicos, les haré una pintura en su honor."

"Y yo les llevaré flores si no sobreviven mañana, si es que sobreviven."

"No creo que Tigresa sea tan mala, a lo mucho no sentirán una que otra extremidad." Contesto distraídamente Po antes de sonreírles. "Como sea, iré a preparar la cena." Y como si esa fuera la palabra mágica entraron todos a la cocina a ayudarlo a poner la mesa mientras el preparaba su deliciosa comida.

Todos en la cocina estaban hablando animadamente; Mono y Mantis al parecer tendrían que cambiar un poco los planes para su broma ya que los polvos ya no estaban y solo tenían la sustancia de dudosa procedencia que a todos les daba pavor saber su verdadero origen, Grulla al parecer quería buscar nuevas técnicas para su dibujo, Víbora estaba haciendo una lista mental de lo que necesitaría para su próxima visita al pueblo y Po contaba historias sobre las aventuras en el restaurante de su padre.

Tigresa llegó justo cuando empezaban a servir la cena, se podía decir que había tomado un baño gracias a su pelaje levemente mojado, había cambiado su fiel chaleco rojo por una blusa roja con las mangas hasta los codos y se podía oler un pequeño toque de jabón por donde pasaba.

Le agradeció a Po cuando él amablemente puso su plato frente a ella, tomo sus palillos y empezó a comer después de ver mal a Mono y a Mantis que solo se encogieron al verla, escuchando la plática que se desarrollaba en la mesa e incluso soltaba ligeras sonrisas al escuchar las alocadas y raras anécdotas del panda mientras los demás soltaban sonoras carcajadas.

Después de un rato el maestro Shifu decidió unírseles para cenar mientras decía algunas palabras sobre sus rendimientos y como podrían mejorarlos con el entrenamiento que recibirían mañana después del calentamiento. Por alguna extraña razón Tigresa se empezaba a sentir poco a poco cansada hasta llegar a un punto de dejar de escuchar a su maestro y padre adoptivo y soltar un bostezo que fue silenciado por su mano.

"…Creo que esa es su señal para que se vayan a descansar." Señalo Shifu al ver a su alumna e hija bostezar. "Mañana les espera el entrenamiento y no descansaran hasta que les salga bien o hasta que se oculte el sol."

"Si maestro Shifu."

"Ahora me retiro a descansar y les sugiero que hagan lo mismo. Hasta mañana alumnos." Y con esa despedida de parte de su maestro, salió rumbo a su habitación.

"Ya escucharon al maestro, es hora de ir a descansar." Dijo Tigresa mientras se levantaba de la mesa y ponía su plato en el fregadero. "Además, mañana dos de ustedes serán mi pareja de entrenamiento."

Y con esas palabras salió del lugar, dejando a dos maestros temblando y los demás dándoles el pésame mientras terminaban de limpiar la cocina.

La felina llegó hasta su habitación, era raro que se sintiera tan cansada, la única vez que se sintió así fue cuando empezó a entrenar por primera vez el kung fu. Pensó que con el baño relajaría los músculos pero al parecer solo había logrado darle más sueño. Se sentía adolorida, cansada, agotada y ligeramente entumida del cuerpo.

Soltó un gran bostezo mientras se tallaba los ojos que cada vez pesaban más a cada minuto que pasaba, se sentó en la cama mientras se tallaba ligeramente la cara tratando de alejar un poco el sueño pero al parecer no funcionaba, se dejó caer de espaldas sin importarle en lo más mínimo arrugar su ropa y se acomodó en su cama para estar más cómoda antes de cerrar los ojos y caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo un segundo después.

Sin ser consciente de lo que le pasaría una vez que volviera a abrir los ojos y cambiaria drásticamente tanto para ella como para los demás.

La noche paso como cualquier otra; las estrellas acompañando a la luna antes de ocultarse para darle la bienvenida al nuevo día con la llegada de los primeros rayos del sol.

Apenas cuando el sol apareció en el cielo se pudo escuchar el sonido del gong anunciando un nuevo día de trabajo para todos los habitantes del Valle de la Paz y anunciando un nuevo día de entrenamiento para los maestros que vivían en el Palacio de Jade.

El gong sonó como de costumbre haciendo que los guerreros saludaran a su maestro en el pasillo, fuera de sus habitaciones para ser más exactos, aunque pudieron observar que uno no estaba ahí. Y sinceramente era de la persona que jamás habrían esperado.

La maestra Tigresa, la más disciplinada y radical del palacio no había salido de su habitación.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, con la duda reflejada en sus rostros. ¿Por qué Tigresa no había salido de su habitación?

El maestro Shifu fue el primero en recuperarse de la impresión, con paso firme se dirigió hasta la habitación de la felina hasta quedar frente a su puerta, toco tres veces esperando alguna contestación de parte de su hija adoptiva pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

"Tigresa ¿puedo pasar?" Pregunto el panda rojo. No hubo ninguna respuesta.

Extrañado por la conducta de su alumna e hija adoptiva decidió entrar, sin importarle lo más mínimo que sus alumnos estuvieran detrás de él o incluso de no recibir la autorización de la dueña de la habitación.

Abrió las puertas de par en par, viendo la habitación iluminada por los rayos del sol y pudo ver con claridad. El lugar estaba ordenado: las lámparas estaban encima de una mesita junto con algunos rollos y unos pinceles, la ropa estaba doblada y ordenada encima de una silla, lista para ser usada por su dueña.

Lo único fuera de su lugar era la cama.

Y no porque estuviera atravesada en medio de la habitación en una posición extraña o algo por el estilo, no que va, la cama estaba en su lugar como de costumbre. Lo único fuera del lugar era que en la cama había varias mantas hechas bola, como si la persona que estuviera durmiendo hubiera tenido una mala noche.

El maestro Shifu entro a la habitación con paso lento pero seguro, preparado si era un ataque sorpresa o algo por el estilo, pero nada de eso paso. Al contrario, la habitación estaba en silencio tal y como entró, pero conforme se acercaba cada vez más a la cama se podían escuchar pequeñas respiraciones, casi superficiales si era del todo sincero consigo mismo.

Vio las mantas moverse casi superficialmente, gracias al dueño de aquella respiración suave, se acercó hasta quedar a solo milímetros. Tomo las mantas con ambas manos y de un tirón las aparto lanzándolas al aire mientras ponía una pose de batalla pero con lo que vio se quedó tan sorprendido que literalmente quedo congelado en su lugar mientras sus ojos mostraban asombro.

Los demás decidieron entrar cuando las mantas tocaron el suelo y comprendieron una fracción de segundo después la reacción de su maestro, incluso ellos compartían aquel sentimiento de sorpresa.

Esperaban cualquier cosa, un enemigo, una broma de mal gusto o incluso a una Tigresa enferma pero nada los preparo para lo siguiente: sobre la cama, donde debería estar Tigresa, solamente se encontraba una pequeña felina de 3 años a lo mucho.

La pequeña estaba dormida de lado, casi dormida sobre su estómago, con su boca ligeramente abierta mientras abrazaba la almohada, su pelaje ligeramente despeinado y con una blusa demasiado grande para ella, tanto que parecía un vestido.

La misma blusa que había usado Tigresa la noche anterior para ser más precisos.

Todos trataban de asimilar lo que sus ojos les mostraba: una Tigresa dormida de tan solo 3 años donde se supone que tendía que estar una Tigresa que todos conocían.

Se miraron unos a otros, tratando de confirmar que eso no era una jugarreta de sus mentes o era un loco sueño donde después se ponen a bailar pero al parecer no lo era. Estaban más que despiertos y trataban de recuperarse de la impresión inicial.

Podían haberse quedado así por horas, pero un bostezo y un movimiento de parte de la pequeña los había sacado de sus trances.

Al parecer ya estaba despertando.

La pequeña soltó un sonoro bostezo mientras se tallaba con su puñito izquierdo uno de sus ojos mientras que con la otra mano abrazaba la almohada para más tarde enfocar su mirada en los 6 adultos que estaban en la habitación.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Preguntó con voz cantarina mientras hacía una pequeña mueca, un puchero, mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño. "¿Por qué están más grandes?"

Vieron que fruncía más el ceño, podrían esperar que les gritara o algo por el estilo pero al parecer Tigresa tenía otros planes. Soltó un hipido para un segundo más tarde ponerse a llorar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer la aceptación de mi nueva historia, sinceramente no esperaba tan buena aceptación y critica.

Como verán estoy actualizando demasiado rápido y he aquí las razones: No podré hacerlo hasta como unos 7 - 10 días y porque hay una cierta personita quería leerlo.

**Eddywaar.-** No se ofenderme o halagarme por considerar esta historia una de las más locas que has visto; lo tomaré como un halago. Gracias, espero verte por ahí un día de estos.

**Black Rose -IMZ.-** ¿Enserio? Pues aquí se responderán todas tus dudas... Lo verás, no hoy, pero lo verás muahahha...

**Lala.-** Seamos sinceros, la mayoría son un amor cuando tienen esa edad los niños pequeños.

**shanya and ty-rex.-** ¡Shaya, hace mil años que andas desaparecida! Ame tu porra, no se porque pero te imagine vestida como porrista. Pues tu porra dio frutos y aquí esta, espero verte pronto ¿Eh?

**Sal Rosi.-** No mueras, así que por eso te dejo nuevo capítulo.

master vivi.- Me alegro que te guste, espero verte por aquí.

**Lizz Jiao.-** Recemos por los bromistas y los habitantes del palacio con una Tigresa de 3 años.

**ShizukiMei1478.-** Valoro tu apoyo, gracias. ¿Enserio te encantan? Tigresa bebé es adorable... creo.

**MizarW.-** Nuevo capítulo, merezco un premio ¿no?

**Maestra Vibora.-** Tu andas desaparecida, espero verte más seguido por aquí y pues... ¿nos leemos pronto?

Kung Fu Panda pertenece a lafranquiciaa de Dreamworks y Jennifer Yuh Nelson

* * *

Todo se quedaron sorprendidos al escucharla, Tigresa en lugar de ponerse a gritar o incluso intentar correrlos del lugar hizo algo inesperado viniendo de ella; se había puesto a llorar en frente de ellos, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que la vieran o la considerarán débil e indefensa.

"¡Panda, esto es tu culpa!" Grito Shifu enfurecido mientras lo señalaba, como único de fondo los lloriqueos de la pequeña. "¡Tú le hiciste esto!"

"¡¿Yo?!" Se señaló Po, realmente indignado por aquella acusación. "¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a Tigresa? Es más ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?" Pregunto realmente desconcertado.

"¡Tú eres el único que juega con las cosas sagradas!"

"¡Pero estuve todo el día de ayer estuve con usted!" Dijo Po.

Y de hecho era cierto, todo el día anterior estuvieron en la Gruta del Dragón mejorando las técnicas de la Paz Interior e incluso estaban repasando los ejercicios y enseñanzas de los rollos que Po había logrado dominar.

"Yo estuve todo el día entrenando con Víbora." Se defendió Grulla al ver la mirada enojada de su maestro, Víbora asistió con la cabeza mientras trataba de consolar a Tigresa.

"Yo estuve planeando varias bromas con Mantis." Se defendió Mono mientras levantaba las manos en son de paz.

"Solo le cayó un poco del polvo pica –pica." Se defendió Mantis mientras los demás afirmaban con la cabeza.

"¿Cuál polvo pica – pica, Mantis?" Pregunto calmadamente el maestro Shifu.

Todos se alejaron un poco e incluso Tigresa dejo de llorar hasta convertirse en hipidos irregulares para ver a su maestro y padre adoptivo. Mantis solo empezó a sudar frío, sabía que esa calma era antes de la tormenta.

"Maestro…"

"Contesta mi pregunta." Le dijo tajante Shifu.

"El que tomamos Mono y yo, y el que sin querer le tiré a Tigresa cuando estábamos hablando sobre nuestros planes al pueblo." Contestó quedamente, bajando la mirada apenas acabo. "Y usted ya conoce el resto."

"¿Cual bolsa tomaste?" Pregunto preocupado, sabía que Mantis era el más paciente a la hora de pelear pero demasiado distraído cuando estaba bajo presión.

"La anaranjada. ¿Por qué maestro?"

"Porque esos eran unos polvos del mercado Moshu."Lamento Shifu llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Ahora lamentaba haber dejado olvidados aquellos polvos dejados tiempo atrás y he aquí las consecuencias.

Suspiro, dejando el aire que retenía en los pulmones tratando de tranquilizarse. Ahora lo que necesitaba era pensar con claridad y para eso necesitaba tener la cabeza fría.

"Po, ve a hacer el desayuno. Víbora quédate con Tigresa mientras yo voy a buscar la vieja ropa de Tigresa. Los demás vayan a desayunar."

"Si, maestro Shifu."

"Mantis, Mono por su sinceridad no tendrán el verdadero castigo que se merecen." Señalo el maestro con seriedad. "Aunque no se salvarán de un entrenamiento más severo."

Los mencionados solo temblaron de miedo, un escalofrío recorriéndoles la espalda antes de salir y dirigirse a la cocina. Sabían que se las cobraría por tomar las cosas sin permiso y por hacerle eso sin querer a la felina.

Después de varios minutos el desayuno ya estaba listo y listo para comerse; se podían apreciar bolas de arroz, un poco de jugo de manzana, panes de frijol, té y un poco de fruta picada.

Los chicos estaban comiendo en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos aunque no eran tan diferentes. Lo único que les rondaban eran la nueva condición de Tigresa y como les afectaría a todos. Más que nada como le afectaría a ella, Tigresa, la maestra más radical de China y la líder no oficial de los Cinco Furiosos.

Y como si fueran sus preguntas y divagaciones pidiendo a gritos una respuesta, apareció Víbora entrando a la cocina seguida por el maestro Shifu, con el viejo bastón de Oogway en una mano mientras que con la otra traía a la pequeña que aún se tallaba sus ojitos a causa del sueño y del llanto momentos atrás.

Tigresa estaba vestida con un chaleco rojo y unos pantalones negro, idéntico al que siempre usaba si eran sinceros, solo que a la pobre le quedaba un poco grande.

Shifu había buscado entre sus cosas una vieja caja de madera que tenía bien escondida para los ojos curiosos que se atreviera a entrar a su habitación, saco algunas tablas del suelo que estaban debajo de su cama y saco una de las cajas que guardaba con tanto esmero: la caja de Tigresa, de su "_Pequeña_ _Princesita Guerrera"_ como le gustaba llamarla; saco la llave y la abrió sacando la vieja ropa de su hija adoptiva que posesivamente cuidaba junto con algunos viejos dibujos y dientes de leche.

Después de tomar asiento, el maestro Shifu se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención a sus alumnos.

"Alumnos, como podrán ver esto es una situación demasiado extraña." Inconscientemente vio a Tigresa que bostezaba ligeramente. "No sabemos cuánto tiempo durara el efecto. Pueden ser horas, días… incluso puede ser irreversible y Tigresa tendrá que crecer como cualquier otra persona."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer maestro Shifu?" Preguntó Víbora preocupada por la situación de su amiga.

"Tratare de buscar a los vendedores, si no los encuentro tendremos que buscar información. En este momento cualquier pisca de información sobre la situación es buena."

"Estaremos al pendiente a cualquier fuente de información, maestro."

"Cuento con ello Grulla." Contestó Shifu mientras tomaba su té y un plato con algunas bolas de arroz, realmente necesitaba buscar una solución a aquel problema. "Los veré en el entrenamiento." Y sin más salió del lugar para meditar un poco.

Sin más decidieron continuar con el desayuno, mientras entablaban una ligera conversación para alejar el ambiente pesado que había estado desde que amaneció. Trataban de llevar el día lo más normal posible, dentro de lo que se vive en el palacio claro está, haciendo bromas y platicando anécdotas vergonzosas.

Tan concentrados estaban platicando y relajándose para hacer el ambiente más llevadero hasta lograrlo, que no prestaron demasiada atención a Tigresa; la pobre al ser más pequeña, no podía alcanzar el delicioso desayuno que estaba frente a ella, pero tan orgullosa como siempre quería demostrar que no necesitaba ayuda y ni siquiera se molestaba en pedirla.

Ella era independiente, no necesitaba a nadie para hacer lo más sencillo, por eso era la más radical del palacio.

Pero ahora le era tan difícil.

Frustrada soltó un bufido, al parecer tendría que levantarse en su silla para poder alcanzar el plato más cercano. Aunque sus planes se fueron frustrados cuando alguien le puso de todo un poco en un plato frente a ella.

"Espero que te guste." Le sonrió Po. "Necesitas alimentarte mejor de ahora en adelante."

"Gracias Po." Contesto quedamente antes de recibir una cuchara de madera y una palmada en la cabeza por parte del panda antes de unirse a la plática e ingerir su desayuno.

Tigresa lo miro sorprendida mientras inconscientemente llevaba una mano a su cabeza, sabía que Po tenía esa maña de darles palmaditas en la cabeza los niños, ella lo había visto varias veces en el pueblo, cuando daban clases, cuando uno buscaba un autógrafo suyo o solamente saludarlo. Le resultaba adorable si era sincera, pero que ella recibiera esa atención se le hacía extraño.

Sentía sus mejillas calentarse, tomo la cuchara y se dispuso a comer el desayuno después de recibir un vaso con jugo. Trataría de quitarse esa sensación rara, ya se le pasaría de eso estaba completamente segura.

Después de haber terminado de desayunar y dejar limpia la mesa fueron hasta la sala de entrenamiento aun en medio de las pláticas y risas, incluso Tigresa había sonreído dos veces escuchando sus tonterías (todo un logro viniendo de ella), aunque esas risas se extinguieron poco a poco cuando llegaron a su destino y no porque el maestro Shifu se los pidiera, no que va, fue cuando les dio los ejercicios del día.

"¿Maestro Shifu y que haré yo?" Pregunto Tigresa viendo a Shifu.

"¿Qué quieres decir Tigresa?" Preguntó interesado.

"Que ejercicio tendré que hacer en el entrenamiento." Le dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo y de hecho lo era un día atrás.

"Tú no entrenaras Tigresa." Le dijo Shifu con seriedad viendo a la pequeña.

"Pero… No es justo, yo siempre he entrenado." Le dijo la pequeña mientras inflaba inconscientemente sus mejillas. "Yo también quiero entrenar."

"Tigresa, no puedes entrenar al mismo ritmo que ellos." Trato de hacerla razonar. "Tu cuerpo es demasiado pequeño y débil a comparación de ellos."

"¡Pero si Po puede yo también puedo maestro!"

"¡Oigan!" Gritó Po, haciendo una mueca extraña. No le gustaba que una niña que no pasaba de los 3 años le digiera eso. "No soy tan malo."

"Tigresa, si puedes hacer las poses básicas y las ejecutas correctamente podrás entrenar con ellos." Le dijo con tranquilidad Shifu, ignorando el puchero de Po.

Tigresa solo asistió con la cabeza mientras tomaba un semblante neutro (que a Víbora le resulto adorable) y realizó un movimiento coordinado de golpes y patadas en el aire aunque eran movimientos torpes y un tropiezo al final. Los movimientos de un principiante con talento.

Shifu solo suspiró cuando vio a Tigresa bajar la mirada avergonzada por hacer esa escena a causa de un berrinche, el maestro sabía que los vería más seguido.

"Que te parece si perfeccionamos esos movimientos y después anotas en una hoja los que se te dificultan más." Le dijo con voz calmada, tratando de reconfortarla como muchas veces no lo hizo de pequeña. No cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Tigresa solo levanto la vista, sorprendida pero feliz por la atención que le daba su maestro y padre adoptivo. "Si maestro Shifu."

"¡Maestro Shifu, maestro Shifu!" Entro Zeng al lugar, se veía apurado. "Bandidos maestro, en las afueras del Valle de la Paz."

"Ya escucharon, vayan a defender el valle" Señalo con su bastón la puerta. "Excepto tu Tigresa."

"Pero…"

"No te preocupes Tigresa, volveremos pronto." La consoló Víbora mientras los demás chicos ya estaban en camino. "Te traeré unas cosas ¿sí?"

"Bien." Contestó resignada, por más que quisiera ir y pelear solo sería un estorbo en lugar de una ayuda debido a su condición.

"No te preocupes Tigresa, será divertido quedarte aquí." Trato de animarla Po. Víbora le sonrío a su amiga para reforzar las palabras del panda. "Además será aburrido, ni siquiera nos tardaremos."

"Mentirosos." Contestó mirando a ambos, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. "Los veré más tarde."

Y sin más salieron a alcanzar a los demás, Tigresa suspiro y volteo a ver el maestro Shifu que la observaba ligeramente divertido. Era adorable verla enfurruñada e incluso Shifu hacia grandes esfuerzos de no hacerles cariños.

"Vamos Tigresa, tenemos mucho que mejorar."

"Si maestro Shifu."

Y con eso se quedaron gran parte del día en el salón de entrenamiento, enseñando todo desde el principio como hace varios años atrás aunque ahora era diferente: No había ese ambiente frío y forzado, sin temor por ninguno de los dos, ahora era más relajado y ¿Por qué no? Más cálido.

Más tarde terminaron con los ejercicios y Shifu le recordó que anotará lo que quería perfeccionar mañana antes de que se fuera a tomar un baño (donde tardaría más en jugar en el agua que en bañarse) y se fuera al salón de los héroes a meditar un poco.

"Estoy aburrida…" Murmuro con flojera la pequeña, ya había terminado de escribir lo que le había pedido el maestro Shifu y ya no sabía qué hacer. Ya había revisado sus cosas, había repetido el entrenamiento, se había costado moviendo los pies en el aire y aun así se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento.

Bufo por milésima vez en menos de 2 minutos mientras rodaba en el piso quedando a gatas. Vio la habitación de enfrente con las puertas ligeramente abiertas y salir al pasillo viendo la habitación enfrente de ella.

Estaba realmente indecisa: Una pequeña parte de ella, la Tigresa adulta, decía que era una pésima idea e inmoral revisar las cosas de su amigo, no era lo correcto. Pero la otra parte, la Tigresa pequeña, le decía que sería divertido y que no le haría daño a nadie.

Solo echaría un vistazo, nada más. No creía que Po la regañara por ello, es más, ni se daría cuenta.

"Estoy tan cansado…" Dijo Mono mientras se sobaba el cuello.

"No siento mis plumas." Se quejó Grulla. "Ni siquiera siento mi pico."

"¿Quién hubiera dicho que esos villanos nos serian difícil?" Comento Víbora cansada.

"En estos momentos era perfecto que Tigresa nos hubiera ayudado." Refunfuño Mantis, sobándose y enderezándose una de sus antenas. "Con ella hubiéramos acabado antes…"

"Ya cálmate Mantis, al menos no te golpearon de más y andas cargando esta bolsa." Murmuro entre dientes y desganadamente Po, él pobre luchaba con respirar con normalidad a causa de subir todas las escaleras y haciendo malabares mientras cargaba una bolsa que Víbora había llenado con varias compras para Tigresa.

_¿Tanto necesita una niña de 3 años? _ Pensó Po, al parecer para Víbora si era necesario todo lo que tenía aquella bolsa que cargaba el pobre.

Suspiraron de alivio cuando llegaron al palacio, se dejaron caer al piso tratando de descansar un poco e incluso Po aventó a un lado la bolsa para un segundo después ser regañado por su amiga.

"Veo que completaron su misión." Dijo su maestro mientras los observaba. "¿Por qué Po está cargando esa bolsa?"

"Cosas indispensables para Tigresa." Dijo Víbora moviendo su cola como restándole importancia ignorando las miradas de incredulidad de los chicos y de su maestro. "Ahora ayúdenme a llevar esto hasta mi habitación."

"Pero…"

"Si quieren casarse y tener descendencia me ayudarán amablemente." Víbora les regalo una sonrisa amable a los chicos, causándoles escalofríos. Esa amabilidad después de aquellas palabras era más escalofriante que una Tigresa enojada.

"¿Pero que estamos esperando?" Y así sin más los chicos solo dejaron la bolsa en la entrada del cuartel de los estudiantes antes de dispersarse e irse a quien sabe dónde, dejando al pobre Po cargando nuevamente la dichosa bolsa y seguido de una Víbora sonriente.

"¿Ves? No era tan difícil cargar esa bolsa."

"Solo lo dices porque no la cargas tú."

"Eres un llorón Po, sabes que lo haría pero…" No termino aquella frase ya que se vio sofocado con pequeñas carcajadas provenientes del cuarto del panda.

Se acercaron lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta y lo que vieron realmente les sorprendió y les derritió el corazón por aquella escena:

En la recamara de Po se podía ver varios papeles rayados esparcidos en el suelo junto con algunos pinceles, tintas, tizas y colores. Pero lo que más les sorprendió a los dos fue que Tigresa estaba sentada jugando con las figuras de acción de Po, al parecer le resulto divertido tomar aquellas figuras de madera y crear aventuras mientras hacía sonidos y voces con su boca para un segundo más tarde reírse y vestirlos con aquellos pedazos de papel que a simple vista parecían inservibles.

"Oh se ve tan adorable."

"Mi figuras de acción." Po hizo un puchero al ver que sus muñecos.

"¿Dónde está Grulla cuando más lo necesitas?" Preguntó Víbora ignorando el sufrimiento de su amigo. "Este momento vale oro."

"¡Po! ¡Víbora!" Exclamo sorprendida Tigresa, sosteniendo la figura de Mono mientras se levantaba de un brinco. "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Llegamos, como te lo prometimos."

"Aunque la pregunta correcta es: ¿Porque estas en mi habitación?"

"Ahm… Bueno…" Balbuceo la pequeña, escondiendo detrás de ella las figuras. "Estaba aburrida y como se tardaban mucho… pues…" Miro al panda, moviendo los pies con nerviosismo. "¿Estás enojado conmigo?"

"Claro que él no está enojado contigo Tigresa." Contestó Víbora, arrebatándole las palabras del panda. "Solo esta triste porque no lo esperaste para jugar con él."

"¿Enserio?"

"Aja. ¿Pero porque mejor no me acompañas a mí cuarto? Traje muchas cosas para ti como te lo prometí."

"¡Sí!" Exclamó Tigresa, dejando olvidado los muñecos y sus dibujos, tomando la cola de Víbora.

"Pero tendremos que tomar un baño, al parecer aun tienes un poco de espuma en tu pelaje." Y sin más salieron del lugar dejando solo a Po.

"Claro, dejen al panda y sus pobres figuras de acción." Lamento Po mientras observaba con detenimiento aquellas figurillas de madera. "Diablos y yo que me quejaba de ti pa', ahora tendré que quitarle los rayones... Después de la cena, claro está."

Y sin más se fue a la cocina donde podría asegurar que los chicos pedían a gritos la cena y conociendo a Mantis hasta un postre.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Feliz cumpleaños a mi, feliz cumpleaños a mi! Feliz cumpleaños a esta escritora, feliz cumpleaños a mi.

Okay primero que nada se preguntarán ¿porque inicie con esta canción? Bueno pues hoy 18 de abril es mi cumpleaños, se supone que iba a subirlo ayer pero al parecer mis bloqueos no están de acuerdo con mis planes originales así que como regalo de cumpleaños para mi escribí un poquito de más.

* * *

**flowerforever355.-** ¡Es la mágica del fic! Creo... hahha. Me alegro que te gustara, Oh basta que me haces sonrojar.

**Black Rose -IMZ .-** Acéptalo, amas a esta Tigresa, yo lo sé. Lo siento pero Po debe aprender a no dejar sus figuras de acción al alcance de una niña.

**master vivi.-** Pues aquí esta la continuación. Para hacer una cuenta tienes que ir a la esquina superior derecha, te aparecerán las opciones "Login" & "Sing Up", le das clic en la 2da opción y sigues los pasos que te dicen.

**jeffersongongora.-** Te entiendo, yo también he estado demasiado ocupada últimamente. Espero verte por mis demás historias pronto y saber tus sugerencias.

**Lizz Jiao.-** Muchas gracias Lizz, leer lo que me has dicho me hace sentir bien conmigo misma. Eso si, Po tuvo que aprender por las malas lo que pasa si dejas tus apreciadas figuras de acción al alcance de una niña de 3 años.

**Ocelotl.-** ¡Tu! ¡Agradece que no te tengo enfrente de mi si no quieres que te golpee con el sartén! Bueno, después de mi momento de reclamo me alegro que consideres esta loca idea como sencilla y fantástica. Y lo mejor es que faltan tantas cosas por hacer.

**shanya and ty-rex.-** Te dejo apapacharla y hay que aceptarlo: nos comportaríamos igual o peor que Víbora hahah. No, yo no lo dije en el sentido pervy(?) sin como la serie de Kim Possible, no se porque pero dicen "porrista" y se me viene inmediato a la cabeza. ¡¿Enserio?! wow, con solo imaginarlo me dan ganas de preguntarte.

**maricielo717 .-** Bienvenida y gracias, me alagas con esas palabras. Mas que nada esos polvos tienen a la vieja Tigresa solo que gana su lado infantil, así que por eso no te preocupes.

**Sal Rosi .-** Amo que cumplas tus promesas. Me alegro que te guste, cosas así te toparas muy seguido por estos capítulos así que acostúmbrate. Créeme lo aprovechara al máximo.

**Guest.-** Pues me alegro que te guste y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Kung Fu Panda pertenece a la franquicia de Dreamworks y Jennifer Yuh Nelson

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Tigresa se había convertido en una pequeña de 3 años, se podría decir que los habitantes del palacio se habían acostumbrado a la situación pero apenas esa idea pasaba por su cabeza siempre salía algo que les demostraban que no se habían acostumbrado en lo absoluto.

Habían tenido fe que la situación hubiera durado a lo mucho 2 días pero al parecer cuando habían ido a preguntar al mercado Moshu no conocían o recordaban a nadie que vendiera esos polvos que les había mencionado el maestro Shifu a los vendedores, incluso fueron a otros negocios parecidos pero recibían la misma respuesta a cada lugar que iban. Fue frustrante pero aun así no perdían las esperanzas de encontrar una solución.

Así que tuvieron que cambiar un poco la rutina a la que ya estaban acostumbrados desde que había llegado Po al palacio y decir eso era mucho.

Habían dejado las armas, objetos filosos, cosas sagradas y pinturas irremplazables fuera del alcance y guardadas bajo llave… Aunque más bien en lugar de alejarlos de Tigresa también era una buena excusa para alejarlos de Po.

Los entrenamientos eran menos largos pero no menos exigentes para el resto de los cuatro Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón, los entrenamientos en la Gruta del dragón habían quedado prácticamente suspendidos por el momento y si tenían eran 3 horas a lo mucho. Ahora todos entrenaban bajo la supervisión de Shifu mientras que le ponía un poquito más de atención a la felina y era más flexible con ella, nadie más, ganándose varias quejas de los chicos y uno que otro latigazo de Víbora. Aunque eso sí, no la dejaba a ir a misiones por más que Tigresa por más que le rogara.

Todos tenían que dejar sus cosas valiosas lejos del alcance de Tigresa, ya que debido a que era pequeña y curiosa también tenía una gran fuerza y no sabía medirse tan bien como lo hacía antes debido a su entusiasmo.

Aunque Tigresa a veces terminaba un poco frustrada ya que a veces se sentía tonta, ella la Maestra del Estilo del Tigre, la más radical y disciplinada de toda China, no podía controlar sus impulsos infantiles. A todos les parecía adorable, en especial a Víbora y a Po, que eran más paternales. Incluso se turnaban para cuidarla mientras los demás estaban ocupados.

Grulla a pintaba a Tigresa cuando estaba distraída (ya que ella detestaba que la pintaran si no fuera ordenes de Shifu) le agradaba pintarla y experimentar con unas técnicas de pintura, no le molestaba demasiado y digo demasiado si no fuera Víbora a despertarlo de su siesta, Mono y Mantis hacían reír con sus bromas e incluso chantajearla con unas galletas cuando los veía con cosas sospechosas e incluso Po disfrutaba de la compañía de la pequeña cuando estaba haciendo la cena mientras les contaba historias de los maestros del kung fu que ella desconocia.

La que más disfrutaba la situación era Víbora, disfrutaba jugar con ellas y tratarla como las muñequitas de porcelana que últimamente era tan popular en toda China.

La bolsa que había obligado que Po cargara contenía varias cosas fundamentales… O al menos era lo que pensaba Víbora: Chalecos, blusas de manga larga y medio brazo, listones de varios colores, pantalones de su tamaño, un pequeño kit de colores, vestidos ligeros junto con unas pijamas, dos muñecas de trapo (un tigre y una cabra) incluyendo los accesorios como vestidos y pasadores e incluso un pequeño juego de té en miniatura para sus muñecas.

Esto último se lo agradeció infinitamente Po, no creía aguantar ver sus figuras de acción a manos de Tigresa –No es que no le importara, era su amiga pero era más descuidada, peor que su padre y eso era decir demasiado – y el poco tacto que les daría una vez que se cansara de jugar arrojándolos torpemente en el suelo.

Él pobre había que tenido que quitarles todos los raspones a sus figuras de acción durante toda la tarde –que le correspondía cuidar a la pequeña felina – dándoles pasadas de pintura con una paciencia, dedicación y precisión que incluso Grulla no era capaz de lograr en tan poco tiempo.

"Po ¿Qué haces?" Pregunto curiosa Tigresa mientras se acercaba al panda. "¿Por qué tienes todas tus muñecas? ¿Vas a jugar con ellas?"

"Figuras de acción." La corrigió automáticamente Po antes de voltearse y regalarle una sonrisa de disculpa viendo la confusión de la pequeña. "No, no voy a jugar con ellas… De hecho les estoy dando mantenimiento."

"¿Mantenimiento?" Pregunto Tigresa frunciendo el ceño, le sonaba la palabra pero no recordaba su significado. "¿Por qué les das mantenimiento?"

"Bueno… porque ya tienen mucho tiempo y necesitan cuidados para que se vean como nuevos." Le dijo Po como si fuera lo más confidencial.

"¿No puedes comprar unos nuevos?" Le pregunto extrañada.

"No, porque yo los hice." Respondió Po con orgullo y verla apenado un segundo después de recapacitar lo que dijo.

Pensó que Tigresa se burlaría o lo vería raro por aquella confesión, pero en contra de todo pronóstico hizo algo que sorprendió: la pequeña le sonrió viéndolo con ilusión en los ojos.

"¡¿Enserio?! Wow, eso es genial. ¿Puedo ayudarte? ¿Me puedes enseñar a cómo hacer una muñeca? Quiero hacer una porque las que me dio Víbora se sienten solas…"

Po solo sonrió al verla coger aire y disculparse ganándose una palmadita en la cabeza. "¿Qué te parece acompañarme al pueblo? Necesito unas pinturas y unas cosas para la cena…"

"¿Enserio?" Pregunto Tigresa emocionada, hace mucho que no bajaba al pueblo.

"Claro, será divertido. No creo que a los demás les moleste, es más están tan ocupados haciendo rondas a las afueras del pueblo, es más se que ni nos extrañarán."

"¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos."

Tomando una pequeña lista y dejando una nota de donde se encontrarían si llegaban los demás, bajaron al pueblo a comprar lo que necesitarían, mientras una estaba emocionada y brincando los escalones al contrario de su acompañante que pedía descansos cuando ya no podía más hasta que bajaron todas las escaleras y exclamo un: "¡Por fin!"

Pasaron parte del día buscando lo de la lista para la cena y parte del desayuno, las pinturas e incluso compraron unos dulces tanto para Tigresa que no se separó de su lado y solo la soltaba cuando sostenía algo y para él para aplacar un poco el hambre que tenía. No podía cuidar y comprar sin que le diera hambre, aunque pareciera que Tigresa era un poco más madura que Po por momentos.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?" Pregunto Po mientras la veía.

"No tengo hambre." Contesto Tigresa aunque su estómago gruño contradiciéndola.

Po solo se rio entre dientes mientras que la pobre solo bajaba la mirada mientras sentía la sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas a causa de la pena al verse descubierta. Sintió la mano del panda sobre su cabeza y la movió causando que le despeinara aún más su pelaje, ganándose las quejas de la pequeña y leves manotazos como un intento de que detuviera el 'ataque'.

"Muy bien señorita, como castigo por haberme dicho mentiras iremos a comer en el restaurante de mi Pa.'" Dijo Po antes de guiarla al restaurante del Sr. Ping.

"Po, que bueno que has venido a visitarme." Saludo aquel ganso que también era conocido como el padre del Guerrero Dragón y un excelente cocinero. "Oh pero mira quien tenemos aquí: una pequeña muy bonita ha venido a visitarme a mi humilde restaurante."

El Señor Ping saludo a la pequeña Tigresa con alegría mientras invitaba a ambos a entrar a la cocina. Aquel ganso fue uno de los primeros en enterarse de la nueva condición de la maestra debido a que se le hizo extraño al no verla dos días seguidos en el pueblo y mucho menos deteniendo a los bandidos, pensando que la felina estuviera enferma fue a hacer una visita llevando un poco de tofú para desearle su pronta recuperación.

Pero la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a una pequeña cachorra de tigre corriendo por los jardines siguiendo pompas de jabón que hacia Mono mientras los demás descansaban después del entrenamiento y Shifu leía unos viejos rollos tratando de buscar algo. La pequeña se le hacía familiar, pero no fue hasta que lo saludo fue cuando reaccionó y llego a la respuesta por si sola.

Claro que después de que le contaran lo sucedido por la nueva condición y ofreciendo su apoyo para cualquier cosa pudo respirar un poco tranquilo, aunque eso sí, se alegraba de verla corriendo por ahí y más si su hijo estaba cerca ya que podía imaginarse los nietos que esperaba ansioso tener muy pronto con una jovencita que se casara con su muchacho.

"Pero pasen por aquí." Les dijo el Sr. Ping a ambos. "Mete esas cosas en la cocina, de mientras cocinare algo para ustedes."

"¿Quieres ayuda pa´? Veo que tienes algo de clientes." Se ofreció Po apenas dejo las cosas en la cocina.

"Oh… Bueno, necesito un poco de ayuda." Admitió un poco avergonzado. "Deja estos pedidos en la mesas 5, 7, 9 y 1." Le pudo varios platos que era un milagro que no se le cayeran, un novato ni siquiera podría sostenerlos ni mucho menos moverse. "¡Y no olvides sonreír!"

"¿Por qué tiene que sonreír?" Pregunto curiosa, esa pregunta siempre le había rondando por la cabeza desde que venían a comer después de una misión.

"Porque así los comensales vienen por el buen servicio y la comida." Le contesto mientras cortaba unas verduras. "Además, a las jovencitas les gusta que un chico guapo les sonría."

Lo último molesto un poco a Tigresa, se asomó por la barra de la cocina que daba a los clientes y lo que vio no le gustó nada: Po estaba entregando los platos a sus respectivos clientes pero había varias chicas en edad casamentera que susurraban entre ellas, veían al Guerrero Dragón y soltaban risas tontas cuando él no estaba prestando atención.

_¡Crash!_

Busco la fuente del sonido y pudo observar que la cuchara de madera que tenía en su mano derecha ahora estaba partida en dos. Frunció el ceño, desde hace mucho que no rompía nada y ahora se le hacía tan extraño.

"Tigresa, no has probado nada." Señalo Po al entrar a la cocina y tomo la sopa de fideos intacto. "Se te va a enfriar la comida."

"Ya no quiero comer." Contesto Tigresa inflando sus mejillas.

"Oh vamos Tigresa, no seas quejumbrosa y come un poco." Tomo una cuchara y se sentó cerca de ella mientras cogía un poco de sopa y trataba de dárselo en la boca, pero ella solo volteo la cara y cruzaba sus bracitos. "Vamos, abre la boca."

Como única respuesta fue negar con un movimiento de cabeza, inflando inconscientemente sus mejillas.

"Vamos Tigresa, anda… solo come un poco." Vio que la pequeña solo negó nuevamente con la cabeza soltó un suspiro. La volvió a ver y pudo notar que sus mejillas estaban más infladas, bien intentaría otra cosa. "Aww, tus mejillas se ven lindas infladas."

Ese comentario la sorprendió, lo vio sonriéndole mientras trataba de darle de comer antes de volver con su semblante serio y voltear la cabeza, no quería que ese panda la confundiera.

"Si no comer no podrás crecer y ponerte aún más bonita." Vio que la pequeña titubeaba un poco en la forma de comportarse y al ver eso acerco más la cuchara. "Aunque sea prueba un poco antes de irnos y me acompañas a comer."

Tigresa movió nerviosamente los ojos de la cuchara a Po, repitiendo esa acción 3 veces antes de suspirar y abrir la boca aceptando la comida que le ofrecía en la cuchara. Por más que lo negara se estaba muriendo de hambre y los dulces de hace rato no saciaron su hambre.

"Más por favor." Murmuro una vez que se lo trago y volvió a abrir la boca para que la volvieran alimentar.

Y así estuvieron, Po dándole de comer y ella abriendo la boca. Si bien Tigresa era capaz de alimentarse ella misma, tenía miedo de romper otra cuchara, no quería que el episodio de hace rato volviera a ocurrir hasta dejar el restaurante sin cubiertos.

Una vez terminando de comer y despedirse del Señor Ping prometiéndole volver pronto se fueron rumbo la palacio en silencio, Po con una mano cargaba las compras y con la otra sostenía la mano de Tigresa que iba en completo silencio, nada que ver como habían bajado y se había acostumbrado de las miles de preguntas que soltaba la pequeña.

Podría haber iniciado la conversación pero apenas Po abrió la boca ya había varias personas pidiendo autógrafos, agradeciéndole o simplemente verlo con verdadera emoción. Podría haber sido lindo poder agradecerles por todos los halagos y demás cosas de no ser porque vio que Tigresa fruncía el ceño e inflaba sus mejillas a causa del enojo que amenazaba con crecer.

Pensando que se venía un berrinche en cualquier momento se enfocó en la felina pero lo que hizo lo dejo plasmado: aun con las mejillas inflamadas se volteó a quedar frente a él y levanto sus bracitos en su dirección.

"Arriba." Exclamo sin bajar sus bracitos hacia él.

Acomodando las pocas compras en su mochila (que amablemente su padre tuvo la amabilidad de dar) la tomo en brazos pero como si eso no fuera suficiente para ella, se acomodó en su regazo y puso su cabeza en el hueco que había entre el hombro y cuello del panda, causándole cosquillas a causa de los bigotes de la pequeña felina.

"Tigresa…"

"Tengo sueño, llévame a casa."

Y con esa respuesta se fueron al palacio, Tigresa moviendo perezosamente su cola de un lado a otro y soltando un bostezo de vez en cuando pero sin dejar los brazos de su cuidador mientras que Po subía con lentitud las escaleras para no irse rodando cuesta abajo por culpa de un descuido suyo mientras pensaba que hacer para la cena.

"¡Po! ¡Tigresa! Al fin llegan." Exclamó Mantis mientras los demás corrían a recibirlos. "¿Pues donde estaban ustedes dos?"

"Wow, sonaste como una novia celosa." Comento Mono con un tono burlón acompañado de una risita por parte de Grulla y una mirada envenenada del mencionado.

"Fuimos al pueblo a comprar unas cosas para la cena que me hacían falta y de paso aprovechamos para comer y saludar con mi papá." Respondió Po sin prestarles atención a sus amigos. "¿Ayuda con las compras?"

"Oh cierto." Exclamaron los tres mientras ayudaban al pobre con aquella mochila a ponerlo en el suelo.

"Gracias." Exclamo con verdadero agradecimiento el panda.

"Oh veo que alguien está cansada." Exclamo Víbora al ver a Tigresa en los brazos del panda. "Vamos Tigresa, a tomar un baño antes de la cena e irnos a dormir."

"No quiero." Exclamo la pequeña mientras abrazaba más a Po y se acomodaba mejor. "Estoy bien aquí."

"Ya sabemos que Po puede ser muy cómodo pero necesitas bañarte mientras él hace la cena." Trato de hacerla razonar la reptil pero al parecer ella no daba su brazo a torcer.

"No."

"Tigresa…" Exclamo Víbora viendo a la cachorra de tigre, al parecer su amiga siempre sería igual de terca y cabezona. Escucho la risa de los tres y sin querer soltó un siseo amenazando con regalarles un latigazo. "¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?"

"¿Qué tipo de trato?" Pregunto curiosa Tigresa mientras asomaba su cabecita de su escondite.

"Los chicos irán a dejar las compras y Po te llevará hasta el baño mientras me esperan ya que iré por tu cambio de ropa para después del baño. ¿Trato?"

Tigresa se quedó pensando un minuto, observando a su amiga antes de asentir con la cabeza. "Trato."

"¡Perfecto!" Exclamo Víbora satisfecha por la respuesta. "Muy bien, Po te quedas a cargo de Tigresa mientras voy por su ropa. Y ustedes…"Señaló a los tres. Dejen las compras en la cocina y pongan la mesa."

"Claro, dejen a los grandes maestros y defensores de China muriéndose de hambre."

"No seas exagerado Mantis, solo va a dejarla en el baño mientras esperan a Víbora." Comento Grulla tratando de quitarle el drama al comentario de su amigo.

"Grulla tiene razón amigo, así que a llevar esto a la cocina porque si más tardamos más se tardarán en hacernos la cena." Y sin más se fueron a la cocina a hacer lo que Víbora les había dicho escuchando las quejas de Mantis.

10 minutos después de haber llegado y 5 minutos en que Po había esperado a Víbora en la entrada del baño aun con la pequeña Tigresa en brazos se había ido a hacer la cena dejando a las dos chicas solas para que pudieran asearse a gusto.

"¿Víbora?" Pregunto en voz baja Tigresa mientras que la mencionada la enjabonada.

"¿Si, Tigresa?"

"¿Crees que soy bonita?" Pregunto en un susurro, temiendo la respuesta.

"No, no eres bonita." Respondió Víbora, la pequeña solo pego sus orejas a su cabeza. "Eres demasiado bonita, eres hermosa. Que no se te olvide. ¿De acuerdo?"

Con una sonrisita y un buen baño merecido para las dos, salieron rumbo a la cocina a comer la merecida cena que se merecían al tener un día demasiado trajeado para los habitantes del palacio. Al llegar encontraron a todos los chicos reunidos, hablando y contando chistes e incluso el maestro Shifu estaba ahí escuchándolos después de estar buscando la respuesta sobre la condición de la felina.

"Llegan justo a tiempo." Las saludo Po, empezando a poner unos panes de frijol y a servir en los platos una sopa de fideos con rábanos. "La cena esta lista."

Empezó a entregarles a cada quien su plato correspondiente y cuando tomo asiento sintió un ligero jalón en su pantalón. Al bajar la vista pudo ver que Tigresa, vestida con su pijama que consista en una blusa blanca de manga larga que bien podría haber sido un vestido y unos pantalones flojos del mismo color, sosteniendo un pedazo del pantalón para un segundo más tarde levantar sus bracitos hacia él.

"Arriba." Le dijo cuando vio la confusión pintando en el rostro de Po.

Aun con la confusión adornada en su rostro y en la de los demás, decidió tomarla en brazos y sentarla en la mesa pero al parecer la pequeña tenía otros planes ya que de un brinco salto al regazo del panda después de jalar su cena hacia ella, sin importarle en lo más mínimo las caras sorprendidas de los demás y ponerse a cenar mientras tarareaba una canción que Víbora le cantaba.

"Emm, Tigresa ¿No quieres quitarte del regazo de Po?" Preguntó Shifu mientras trataba de buscar un poco de calma y no gritarle al panda en este mismo instante.

"Nop." Contesto cantarinamente antes de llevarse otra cucharada a la boca. Los demás se mordían la lengua para no reírse de la inocente y breve contestación.

"¿Por qué no quieres quitarte de ahí?" Volvió a preguntar Shifu, tratando de evitar que los celos posesivos hicieran cometerle una estupidez.

"Él es suavecito y cómodo." Respondió como si hablara del clima e ignorando el coraje que empezaba a invadir a Shifu, las risas de los demás o incluso la tos de Po al escucharla después de una cucharada a su té. "Por eso."

Al escuchar lo último los chicos no pudieron soltar una carcajada y hacían grandes esfuerzos para coger aire y no caer de sus asientos para rodar en el suelo, ya podían imaginar las burlas que le harían a Po e incluso ignoraban la mirada de incredulidad de Shifu que le daba a Tigresa y el enojo que le regalaba a Po antes de continuar con sus cenas.

Un bostezo por parte de la pequeña felina, anunciando que todos tenían que irse a descansar, pero apenas Shifu dio la orden de irse a dormir, Tigresa se acomodó como en el pueblo aunque lo único diferente es que ella rodeaba con ambos bracitos el cuello de Po.

"Tengo sueño." La felina restregó su carita en el hombro del panda.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama?" Preguntó Po, un leve afirmamiento con la cabeza fue más que suficiente. "Muy bien, a la cama entonces."

Y sin más se despidió de los demás con un "Buenas noches chicos, Maestro." Y se fue rumbo a las habitaciones para acostar a Tigresa.

"Muy bien." Exclamo Po al abrir el cuarto que le correspondía a la pequeña. "Ahora a… dormir."

Lo último lo susurro al ver a la pequeña ahora entregada a los brazos de Morfeo, con sumo cuidado y tratando de no despertarla la acostó con suavidad en la cama ates de cubrirla con la sabana.

"Buenas noches Tigresa, que descanses." Susurró antes de cerrar la puerta e irse a su habitación e irse a descansar después de todo lo que paso en el día y acompañar a sus compañeros en su cita con Morfeo.

Ya entrada más la noche Tigresa se removió en su cama antes de levantarse y darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación, había tenido un sueño muy extraño y los truenos que había afuera era imposible que se volviera a dormir. Bajo de su cama de un brinco jalando su manta y su muñeca favorita (el tigre) para más tarde abrir su puerta y cruzar el pasillo para entrar a la habitación que tenía enfrente.

Abrió la puerta despacio y se asomó para ver que su ocupante estaba perdido en el mundo de los sueños. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella se subió con cuidado a la barriga de Po y se acomodó como un gatito mientras abrazaba su muñeca y se papaba con la manta.

"Buenas noches Po." Y sin más cerró los ojos para volver a dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños, los que hicieron el intento y los que se que me felicitaron pero a su manera extraña... creo.

¡Al fin tengo tiempo de escribir! ¡Yeah! No había podido debido a que me había ido a unas convenciones de 16 horas en autobús solamente para ir, así que ya se imaginarán como estaba: corriendo de un lado a otro, sin acceso a computadoras y un internet del asco. Pero al fin estoy aquí para actualizar con unas grandes ideas que surgieron por esos viajes.

* * *

**Ocelotl.-** Muchas gracias por tan buenos deseos y espero tener más vida para llevar a cabo mis escritos. Por cierto no eres un ingrato, al contrario y lo sabes bien.

**CrWolf.-** Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te resultara adorable, así que espero que te guste este.

**Leonard kenway.-** ¿Enserio? wow, es genial saberlo.

**Lizz Jiao.-** Prometo poner más ataques de ternura.

**jeffersongongora.-** Tigresa es pequeña y posesiva, digo ¿quien no lo fue a esa edad inocente? Y por lo de Shifu... bueno, lo verás más adelante.

**Yushi Lucile and Agatha.-** Me alegro que mi idea te parezca genial, sinceramente es gratificante saber que nadie tuviera esta idea anteriormente. Duerme bien y sobre tu pregunta: los tigres realmente me parecen interesante igual que los demás felinos grandes ya que los considero unos excelentes cazadores y son uno de los pocos felinos que les gusta el agua como a los perros.

**shanya and ty-rex.-**Me alegro que te gustara y compartas la misma expresión que los demás, por cierto su último capítulo estuvo wow y mi review dice poco de lo que pienso. Espero que este capítulo sea lo que pensabas aunque no lo creo.

**Black Rose -IMZ.-** ¡La diva mini Tigresa llegó para quedarse! Te doy 5 por ser tu.

**Mitsuki-06.-** Pues aquí esta tu petición.

**master vivi.-** Me alegro que te sirviera mi ayuda, espero saber de tus historias y gracias por los deseos.

**briseidacastorena.-** Pues si, la seguiré aunque me tarde pero no la dejaré inconclusa.

**Guest.-** Pues en este capítulo estarán las respuestas que tanto pides y gracias por los deseos.

**YueMoonLuna.-** Nuevo capítulo, así que solo falta que lo leas.

* * *

Kung Fu Panda pertenece a la franquicia de Dreamworks y Jennifer Yuh Nelson

* * *

Movía perezosamente los parpados, sus ojitos trataban de abrirse acostumbrándose a la poca luz que había en el lugar mientras se estiraba perezosamente donde estaba acostada antes de soltar un gran bostezo que incluso logro enrollar su pequeña lengua como la felina que era. Se tallo su cara con sus pequeñas manos, sentándose en el acto, para un segundo más tarde mirar extrañada el lugar y caer en cuenta que no era su habitación.

"¿Hmm?" Murmuro aún más dormida que despierta mientras veía el lugar.

Volteo su mirada de izquierda a derecha tratando de recordar donde estaba hasta que vio unas figuras de acción en una mesita alargada pudo saber dónde estaba. Bajo su mirada donde estaba sentada y volteo su cabeza donde venían algunos balbuceos del panda.

Gateo hasta que su cara quedó frente a la de Po, observando sus gestos mientras él se encontraba perdido en los brazos de Morfeo sin preocuparse de nada, puso sus pequeñas manitas en las mejillas del panda y le causo un poco de risa al sentir la textura suave pero firme mientras las acariciaba suavemente para tratar de evitar que no se despertara.

Le resultaba divertido contraer o jalar las mejillas causando gestos graciosos en la cara de Po y más porque al parecer no sentía nada ya que estaba concentrado en 'unos panes de frijol' por lo que pudo escuchar por los balbuceos del guerrero.

"Uhm…" Se le quedo viendo Tigresa mientras una idea infantil se plantaba en su mente manteniendo a su lado maduro aun de vacaciones. "Creo… creo que Po necesita más color."

Bajo de un brinco de la barriga de Po, que le había servido como cama, para correr a su habitación y traer una pequeña caja de madera y unos pinceles cerrando las puertas detrás de ella. Abrió aquella caja que contenían varios frascos de pintura y sumergió un pincel en la pintura azul.

"No te preocupes Po, tendrás más color." Sonrió con alegría. "Te verás más guapo, lo prometo."

Los rayos de luz empezaban a calentar el Valle de la Paz anunciando un nuevo día para los habitantes para llevar a cabo sus trabajos y tareas diarias, cuando los rayos del sol escalaron la montaña donde se encontraba aquel majestuoso palacio se pudo escuchar el sonido del gong que retumbo por todo el valle y para los habitantes del palacio anunciaba un nuevo día de entrenamiento.

"Buenos días maestro Shifu."

"Buenos días alumnos." Saludo aquel panda rojo mientras paseaba su mirada en sus estudiantes hasta que se dio cuenta que dos no habían salido a saludarlo.

Con Tigresa era un poco común desde que se había vuelto una cachorra otra vez, su cuerpo no aguantaba seguir el ritmo tan duro como los demás y lo dejaba pasar aunque ella era terca y cuando lograba despertarse prácticamente se dormía recargada en el marco de la puerta, así que ella estaba perdonada. Pero eso no significaba que Po también.

"Panda, más te vale que ya estés despierto." Anuncio Shifu mientras abría las puertas de la habitación de par en par mientras su gesto severo cambiaba a la sorpresa en cuestión de segundos, sin importarle o tomándole atención que sus alumnos estaban detrás de él.

Po se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre su espalda, ni siquiera el sonido del gong lo había sacado del mundo de los sueños ya que al parecer el día anterior fue demasiado agotador para él, pero lo que más los sorprendió fue ver a Tigresa dormida sobre la barriga del panda mientras abrazaba su muñeca, la manta estaba enredada en sus piernas y sostenía posesivamente uno de los varios pinceles que había en la habitación al lado de una caja de madera que Víbora conocía demasiado bien.

"¿Tigresa?" Pregunto suavemente el gran maestro del palacio mientras se acercaba y utilizaba el viejo bastón de Oogway que le había heredado para poder ver mejor, ignorando por completo al Guerrero Dragón que servía como cama para la pequeña.

"¿Mmm?" Murmuro mientras levantaba su cabeza y trataba de enfocar aun con sueño en todo su cuerpo y su cara lo reflejaba. "¿Maestro Shifu?"

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar dormida en tu cama?" Pregunto tratando de conseguir respuestas.

"Tuve un sueño raro, así que vine a dormir con Po porque estaba más cerca aunque estaba dormido cuando llegué." Vio la cara adormilada de la felina mientras escuchaba unas risas burlonas de parte de los chicos. "Me levante temprano pero como vi que Po no tenía un color divertido como Mantis o Víbora decidí hacerlo más colorido."

"Oh Tigresa hiciste un excelente trabajo." Contesto Mono cuando pudo controlar su risa. "Se ve hermoso."

"¿Enserio?" Sonrió con alegría viendo al primate.

"Muy bien alumnos todos a la cocina." Señalo Shifu antes de que Mono contestara, Mantis y Grulla estaban sobre un pergamino mientras Víbora solo observaba antes de que levantaran todos los mencionados levantaran la vista para verlo. "Y que alguien que levante a Po."

"Si maestro." Exclamaron todos mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia.

Tigresa salió detrás de Víbora mientras acomodaba entre sus brazos las cosas que había traído consigo, ya se la imaginaba en su habitación buscando un atuendo para hoy y ¿Por qué no? Un pequeño monologo sobre 'No se deben maquillar ni dibujar sobre las personas cuando están dormidas'.

"¿Tigresa?" La llamó el maestro Shifu. Su expresión era seria, sin reflejar ninguna emoción en su rostro. La pobre solo bajo sus orejas pegándolas a su cabeza, solo estaba así cuando iba a llamar la atención a alguien.

"¿Si, maestro Shifu?" Pregunto temerosa mientras que su lado maduro ahora se dignaba a aparecer, regañándose por sus acciones tan infantiles como una 'cálida bienvenida' después de aquellas vacaciones, y su lado infantil solamente esperaba quieta el regaño de su maestro y padre adoptivo.

"Buen trabajo que hiciste con el panda." Dijo finalmente mientras sus labios se estiraban levemente mostrando una sonrisa pequeña. Vio la sonrisa alegre de la pequeña pero antes que contestara agrego: "Espero que no tengas planes hoy, ya que estarás castigada durante toda la tarde."

Tigresa apenas iba a contestar pero lo único que pudo hacer fue ver la pequeña figura de su maestro irse ya que Víbora la llamó. "¡Tigresa! Rápido, a vestirse para irnos a desayunar."

"¡Ya voy!" Y sin más entro a su habitación pensando en el castigo que tendría que cumplir.

"Pss, Grulla ¿lo tienes?" Pregunto Mono aun en la habitación mientras observaba con detenimiento la cara pintada del panda, evitando soltar una carcajada.

"Ya casi… ¡Listo!" Exclamo satisfecho Grulla mientras mostraba un retrato del panda que aún se encontraba dormido.

"Oh, esto servirá para un futuro." Mantis se rio entre dientes mientras veía aquel rollo antes de saltar a la cabeza de Po. "¡Vamos bello durmiente, despierta!"

"¡Ya estoy despierto!" Se levantó de sopetón mientras agitaba sus brazos para detenerse un segundo más tarde a causa de las risas de sus amigos al ver volar a Mantis y la cara preocupada de Po. "¿Qué hacen en mi habitación?"

"Qué lindo maquillaje." Saludo Mono, ignorando la pregunta. "El color azul combina con tus ojos."

"¿Qué?" Pregunto extrañado antes de buscar un pequeño espejo que estaba en su escritorio. "¡¿Qué demonios?!"

Su cara una vez blanca y solamente con sus manchas negras que servían como adornados sobre sus ojos ahora estaba maquillado (si se podría decir así) con unas chapas rosas en sus mejillas, sus parpados estaban pintados de un color azul como el cielo sobre sus manchas negras y sus labios pintados torpemente de rojo.

"Te ves sexy." Le comento Mantis con voz burlona, acomodándose una de sus antenas. "Pero lo que me roba el aliento son los dibujos en tu barriga."

Bajo la mirada a su barriga blanca, pero de blanca ya no quedaba nada; ahora estaba adornada con varios dibujos torpes de una pequeña felina donde se podían ver varios animales que reconoció como él y sus amigos con varios villanos en batallas épicas y una que otra flor con caritas felices le daban un toque final.

"Es más si fueras mujer si te seducía." Comento Mantis con un tono burlón al ver la cara preocupada de Po y las risitas de sus amigos como fondo.

"¡Mantis!" Gritaron todos, escandalizados por escuchar lo que dijo aquel insecto.

"Qué asco, ya no podré ver a Po de la misma manera viejo." Se quejó Mono mientras hacia una mueca.

"Ni que lo digas, a mí me hizo sentir como una persona de la vida alegre." Bufo Po mientras soltaba un escalofrío igual que a Grulla. "Iré a tomar un baño."

"¡Espera! ¡¿Y el desayuno?!" Grito Mantis mientras Mono trataba de eliminar lo de hace rato y Grulla ocultaba entre sus alas aquel pergamino donde estaba el retrato de Po con aquel hermoso maquillaje.

"Bien hecho Mantis, ahora tendremos que esperar." Se quejó Grulla mientras salían todos de la habitación. "Aunque ya tenemos con que chantajear a Po de ahora en adelante." Sin más se fueron a la cocina donde esperarían un buen rato el desayuno de su amigo.

Aunque la espera no se pudo comparar con el castigo de Tigresa, la pobre por haberle hecho al panda se había ganado limpiar una vieja habitación que prácticamente estaba abandonada desde hace más de 10 años -después de pedirle una disculpa sincera a Po y fuera perdonada con una sonrisa y prometiendo que no lo volvería hacer – siendo supervisada por Zeng mientras los demás eran entrenados bajo la vigilancia de Shifu.

La pobre ya no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, sacudiendo los viejos objetos olvidados, abriendo las puertas y ventanas para sacar todo ese polvo y barriendo para poder saber el color de aquel piso. Bajo la vista a su ropa mientras se acomodaba aquel trapo que le tapaba media cara: su pantalón alguna vez negro como la tinta ahora estaba cubierto de una fina capa gris y ni se diga de su blusa de mangas largas (ahora remangadas) de un color rojo. Hizo una mueca, Víbora la iba a matar.

"Veo que este cuarto ya está presentable." Saludo Shifu con un brazo tras su espalda mientras que con la otra sostenía aquel viejo bastón que había visto tantas cosas con su antiguo propietario.

"Maestro Shifu." Saludaron Tigresa y Zeng haciendo una reverencia.

"Zeng, ve a descansar, al parecer te hace falta y un baño también." Le dijo aquel panda rojo al ver aquel ganso igual o peor de sucio que la pequeña.

"Gracias maestro Shifu." Hizo una reverencia, viéndolo aliviado. "Con su permiso." Y sin más salió del lugar dejando solamente a la pequeña con su maestro.

"Muy bien Tigresa, deja las cosas de limpieza a un lado, sacúdete la ropa y lávate la cara ya que bajaremos al pueblo."

"¿Enserio? ¿Y eso porque maestro Shifu?" Pregunto curiosa, no es que le importara dejar sus deberes es más los dejaría a un lado pero quería saber la razón.

"Iremos a conseguir algunas hierbas medicinales." Dijo mientras sacaba una lista amarillenta. "Necesitamos enriquecer las provisiones ya que quedan muy pocas y es mejor estar prevenidos que lamentar después."

"Oh, está bien." Respondió vagamente. Por lo que recordaba, siempre era Zeng o cualquier otro ayudante del lugar. "¿Y los demás?"

"Ellos están muy ocupados haciendo ronda en los alrededores, además más tarde tendrán que estudiar y perfeccionar los rollos que les dificulta más." Le contesto Shifu levantando al fin la vista viendo a Tigresa sacudiéndose y quitar todo el polvo que podía. "Te esperaré en la entrada en unos minutos."

Ahora se encontraban en el valle mientras el maestro Shifu veía la lista y con un pequeño lápiz de carboncillo tachaba las que ya habían conseguido o haciendo anotaciones de donde conseguirlas, revisando la pequeña mochila donde se encontraban las compras mientras que Tigresa veía a las personas pasar de un lado a otro platicando amenamente con los demás, comprando o simplemente pasando por ahí para llegar a sus destinos.

Se sentía rara, pero de un raro agradable, recordaba que antes no salía mucho por miedo a las reacciones de los habitantes del valle pero ahora se le hacía lo más natural del mundo que simplemente la dejaba respirar tranquila sin preocupaciones como lo tendría la Tigresa adulta.

Algo le llamó la atención, pudo ver a unos 3 puestos lejos de ella unas figuras que destacaban entre la multitud. Nunca las había visto en el Valle de la Paz, es más ni siquiera había visto esas especies cerca del pueblo más que en libros o en viajes que tomaban días para llegar y cumplir con las misiones, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención es que atraían a cualquier ojo curioso sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de formar un escándalo como lo estaban haciendo en este momento.

¡Y como no notarlas! Debido al ruido de los pedazos grandes de tela chocar fuertemente una sobre otra que tenían en aquel puesto de telas y los cuchicheos y bufidos de aquella pequeña figura a comparación de su acompañante.

Una panda rojo, de cuerpo pequeño como su especie pero no por ello con poca figura sino de buenas proporciones, bufaba molesta y murmuraba enojada por debajo de su aliento mientras aventaba los pedazos grandes de tela como si fueran simple cojines. A comparación de su acompañante, que era una leopardo nebuloso, la miraba divertida mientras fingía revisar algunas manzanas.

"…Ese idiota, mira que hacerme pasar mala noche pero va a ver…" Escucho murmurar aquella panda rojo que no podía pasar de los 20 años.

"Huy parece que estas en celo Hikari." Le dijo aquella leopardo en tono burlón a aquella panda rojo pero al ver a la mencionada vio que sus mejillas se teñía levemente de rosa. "Dime la verdad, porque sabes cómo te pones…"

Hikari solo bufo molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su vestido azul antes de verla de reojo, ambas sin prestar atención a la pequeña Tigresa que estaba como espectadora, atenta a la conversación.

"No…" Miro de reojo a su compañera antes de soltar un gran y exagerado suspiro. "Si…"

La leopardo solo soltó unas risas antes de llevarse una mano a la boca para tratar de sofocar las demás y no llamar más la atención. "¿Y? ¿Qué paso ahora? ¿Ezra no te cumplió?"

"Ugh, ese desgraciado no quiere cumplir con su deber." Comento Hikari ignorando el tono burlón de aquellas preguntas. "¡Ese idiota se ha ganado un mes en abstinencia!" Grito en voz baja, lo suficiente para que los demás no las escucharan pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Tigresa y ellas escucharan perfectamente. "Uhhh… se me antojan unos dulces. ¡Por ellos!"

Sin más apenas anuncio aquella noticia y olvidándose de su mal humor, aquella panda rojo llamada Hikari tomo la mano de su acompañante y la jalo como si de una muñeca se tratara y no una figura que casi le doblaba el tamaño.

"¡No, espera!" Grito aquella felina mientras trataba de tomar una pequeña mochila. "¡Aun me faltan cosas por comprar…! ¡Hikari!"

Observo aquellas figuras corriendo hacia un lugar desconocido mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su boca tratando de sofocar una risa. Le parecía demasiado gracioso que alguien tan pequeño fuera capaz de jalar a alguien con el doble de su tamaño. Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y volver con Shifu de no ser porque algo en el suelo le llamó la atención. Se acercó después de ver que nadie le prestaba atención y recogió dos rollos del suelo, al parecer se les había caído a ambas cuando salieron corriendo.

Sin verlas cerca decidió que lo mejor era guardar aquellos rollos en su ropa e ir con el maestro Shifu antes que notara su ausencia, si es que no lo había notado ya claro está.

"Oh, Tigresa." La saludo su maestro después de levantar la mirada sobre aquella lista. "Qué bueno que estas aquí, ya es hora de regresar al palacio."

"Seguro." Contesto Tigresa caminando a un lado de él. Pudo haberse quedado callada hasta que una palabra resonaba en su cabeza y sin ser consciente soltó lo que pensaba. "Maestro Shifu ¿Qué significa abstinencia?"

"La abstinencia significa privarse de algo ya sea de forma voluntaria." Contesto Shifu con aquel tono sereno. "¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Nomás, escuche alguien mencionar la palabra pero no recordaba su significado." Se dio media vuelta y antes de correr a su habitación grito: "¡Muchas gracias por contestarme maestro Shifu!"

Apenas llegó a su habitación se puso cerca de su cama mientras se sentaba y sacaba entre su ropa aquellos rollos que se había encontrado en el pueblo. '_Me pregunto que serán estos rollos._' Y sin más los abrió y se concentró en ver aquellas figuras tan nuevas y raras para ella.

Los chicos y el maestro Shifu ahora se encontraban en una habitación que la habían acondicionado como un cuarto de estudio para leer con tranquilidad, aunque la única que faltaba era Víbora ya que al parecer necesitaba aire fresco como ella misma había mencionado, mientras ellos continuaban leyendo algunas técnicas que necesitaban perfeccionar para sus próximos entrenamientos.

Tan concentrados estaban que no se dieron cuenta que alguien entro a la habitación de no ser porque cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se aclaró ligeramente la garganta anunciando su presencia.

"Maestro Shifu, chicos." Empezó Tigresa mientras su carita reflejaba concentración. "Quisiera preguntarles algo."

"Seguro Tigresa, ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarnos?" Pregunto Shifu en nombre de todos mientras sus alumnos dejaban a un lado sus rollos para prestarle atención a la pequeña felina.

"Maestro Shifu ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?" Pregunto de sopetón mientras sus ojitos se clavaban en la cara de su maestro y padre adoptivo, sin darse cuenta que había causado el ambiente pesado entre los demás que se veían nerviosamente. "¿Por qué los niños tienen una cola extra? ¿Cómo hacen un novio para que su novia pueda tener bebés?"

"Tigresa… ¿De dónde sacaste esas preguntas?" Preguntó quedamente Shifu, a comparación de los demás chicos él era el único que había recuperado la voz después de escuchar esas preguntas y poder unir las letras para hacer una frase coherente.

"¿Los niños salen deformes?" Pregunto inocentemente, ignorando la pregunta a causa de su curiosidad y necesidad de satisfacer su curiosidad. "¿Les pegan algo? ¿Les dan medicina?"

Todos los hombres que se encontraban ahí se miraron entre si nerviosos. Sabían de antemano que Tigresa era curiosa y una de las personas más tercas del mundo, y cuando ella quería una respuesta la conseguía hasta hacer lo imposible.

Un sudor frío les recorrió la espalda, la garganta se les puso seca y la boca de su estómago estaba hecho un nudo mientras veían a la pequeña felina mirándolos con completa curiosidad brillando en sus ojos de color rubí en un mar de ámbar.

'_¡Oh, Víbora! ¡Ven rápido y sálvanos!'_

Esta iba a ser una conversación demasiado larga.

* * *

¡Se que me quieren matar! Lo sé, pero advierto que tengo gente que vengará mi muerte así que sobre aviso no hay engaño.

**Nota importante de Black Rose -IMZ.- **Si se les ocurre tocarte un solo pelo con esas antorchas, iré y personalmente les aplicaré la tortura de la pera sin compasión alguna... Y si no saben qué es eso, búsquenlo en wikipedia y luego me dicen si les quedó ganas de atacarte.

¿No es un amor? Por eso ella es una de mis mejores amigas tanto aquí como en fb, es mi guardaespaldas(:

* * *

**Ezra & Hikari** pertenecen a **Black Rose -IMZ **que muy amablemente tuvo la amabilidad de prestármelos para mi historia.


End file.
